Unconditional
by SilverScreenBeautyQueen
Summary: Senna had a whole different life before she was Tonraq's wife or Avatar Korra's mother. After being visited by her daughter and Asami, she begins to reflect on the past she's kept hidden from Korra. But maybe it's time for the truth to come out if she's going to be able to stay on good terms with her child. What happened to Senna, and why does she never speak of it?
1. That Night

"We shouldn't have said anything. They're happy together, and we should have left it at that. They didn't care about what other people thought of them. They-they just wanted to be honest about who they are to us," Senna rambled on and on to her husband as they laid in bed trying to sleep. "Tonraq...they trusted us, and we let them down. They think we don't accept them."

"Honey, that's not true. You and I both know that we love them and accept them no matter what they are. And because we love them, we tried to warn them of those who wouldn't treat them like we would. Korra's our daughter, and she'll come to her senses and realize that. Then we can all sit down together and talk about it. She just needs space right now," her husband replied.

"It's just...we sounded like my parents sounded when I was a teenager."

"Senna, we are not your parents. We would never do that to our daughter."

Senna rolled over, facing away from Tonraq so he couldn't see the tear that slipped down her face. She closed her eyes and breathed. The more she reflected back on her parents the angrier she got with herself. Finally, she sat up and turned over her shoulder.

"I need some air," she spoke as she threw on her robe to go outside.

"I'll come with you," he insisted.

"No, Tonraq," Senna replied harshly. "I want to be alone." She stood up and exited their sleeping chambers, leaving her husband alone to ponder their conversation.

"I would never do that to my daughter. I would never do that to my daughter," Senna whispered quietly to herself as she walked the halls of their home. "I would never do that to my daughter."


	2. The Decision

Senna never came back to bed. Tonraq found her asleep in the sitting room and picked her up to carry her back to their room. There she stayed asleep for until the morning faded into the afternoon. After saying she didn't want to leave the room, Tonraq brought Senna her lunch on a tray and set in front of her.

"Sweetie, this is really getting to you. I haven't seen you this upset about your parents in years," her husband said with concern his voice. "Maybe we should talk about this."

Senna reached down and took the bread roll on her tray, breaking off a small piece a piece and feeding it to herself. When the bread roll was gone, she washed it down with a sip of tea and sighed.

"I haven't seen them for 16 years. I used to think that maybe if I stopped thinking about them and pushed them out my mind that I could trick myself into forgetting them or at least to where it wouldn't hurt anymore," she spoke softly. She glanced up into her husband's eyes. "It still hurts as much as it did then."

Tonraq pushed the food tray aside so he could sit and hug his wife. She had spent years building a wall around her heart when it came to her parents. Senna never allowed herself to be broken, but everyone is allowed to breakdown sometimes.

"What's bringing all this up?" Tonraq asked breaking their hug. "Because our concern for our daughter sounded like something your parents would have said? Because we've been over this: we're not them. We're not like that." Senna took a second to collect herself and breathe.

"I'm just afraid that...maybe a part of her won't really forgive us for trying to protect her...and that she'll resent us like I did my parents...and…"she trailed off.

"What is it?"

"I'm afraid that she'll leave us forever and we won't see her again," Senna finally admitted. Wiping away the wet tears that had escaped her eyes, she took Tonraq's hands in her own pulling them closer to her body. "Her entire life I've done my best to be the best mother to her. When we found out she was the Avatar, I had to learn to let a part of her go so that she could thrive, and I've always known that it was needed to be done. We let them take her away so that she would be safe, we let her go to Republic City so she could begin her real Avatar journey, and we've stood by her side in every battle. But when she told us that she was in love with another woman, we told her that it would be best to keep it a secret, Tonraq."

"To protect her."

"My parents spent my entire childhood trying to force me to live a life I didn't want to live. They didn't accept me to live a life that I had made for myself. I fell in love with you, and my parents hated me for it and told me that our relationship was a mistake… all while saying they saying they were trying to protect me. What's the difference between them and us?"

Tonraq walked around the bed and slid into the empty spot beside his wife, wrapping his arms around her and bring her body closer to his chest. Feeling his trust, she sank into him as he began to stroke her hair.

"We need to talk to her, Tonraq," Senna whispered quietly. She turned her head and saw him nod in agreement. "We need to tell her we're sorry for trying to control her and that she should live whatever life she wants to, and we'll support her through anything."

"I agree. You know, maybe with all of this coming up...we should tell her the truth," Tonraq suggested. "She's never met her grandparents...maybe it's time we tell her why."

"I don't know."

"She's all grown up now, Senna. Why hide it any longer?"

"Alright," Senna agreed. "But on my terms." Tonraq nodded his approval. Suddenly, the couple was interrupted by a knock on the door. Tonraq left the bed to answer it. Opening the door, they discovered one of the staff awaiting them.

"What is it?" Tonraq asked.

"Your daughter is on the phone, chief. She wished to speak to you two."

Notes:

-I'm going to try and make the chapters longer from here on out. I know everything sounds a little confusing with the missing details, but everything will be answered in the next few chapters. And the future chapters will be focusing much more on Senna. This is her story.

-Please comment your reviews. I love hearing feedback. I'm a little rusty at writing because I haven't really written this much in a long time.


	3. The Call

"Mom, Dad?" they heard Korra say when they finally reached the phone.

"Korra, we're so glad you called," Senna said. "We really need to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you too," their daughter replied. "I'm sorry for storming out on you guys the other day. You were just trying to protect me, and that's your job right? You two were just looking out for me."

Senna and Tonraq looked at each other and both took a sigh of relief. _She wasn't angry._ Tonraq leaned into the phone to speak.

"Korra, we're sorry for trying to tell you to hide your true self."

"We had no right to do that. We're your parents, and we're supposed to love and support you through everything. And we didn't that. We're so sorry, baby,"Senna apologized.

"Guys, it's okay. I know you're sorry. It's okay. You thought you were doing right. I'm just glad we got this sorted out. I didn't want to lose you guys."

"We didn't want to lose you either, sweetheart," Tonraq spoke to his daughter as he looked at his wife. She could see what he was saying in his eyes. _Tell her._

"Korra, there's something else," Senna finally spoke up. "There's something we need to share with you."

"What is it?" her daughter replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong. Just...do you think you could come back here so we talk in person? It's going to take a while to share this."

"Oh-uh..okay. I'll come through the portal tomorrow."

"Great, honey. We'll see you tomorrow," Tonraq said for his wife who couldn't seem to reply.

"Bye. I love guys."

"We love you too," her father said as he ended the call. Senna let go of her breathe which she apparently had been holding since asking their daughter to come see them. "Senna, it'll be okay."

"I know, I know. I just-I never wanted her to find out that's all. It's just embarrassing, Tonraq," his wife explained. The truth is Senna had been ashamed for all these years. She was supposed to be strong so her child could look up to her...so her child, the Avatar, could be proud of her mother. But here she was, a mess, and about to reveal the truth she had been keeping secret for Korra's entire life. What she was going to think of her now? But this was Korra she was talking about. Korra, who loved her parents more than anything, would probably listen with open ears and an understanding heart. It was going to be okay.

"Maybe I shouldn't have pushed you to do this," her husband spoke softly.

"No... it's okay. We'll be fine."

-I know I said chapters were going to be longer, but sometimes things don't work out. The next chapter though will definitely be pretty long.

-I'm going to be traveling for the next couple of weeks and I don't know when I'm going to be back home. But I think I'll be able to get a couple of chapters written before I go and hopefully I'll be able to get a friend to post them while I'm away.


End file.
